


Anywhere but the mouth

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cousy Valentine, Drabble, F/M, Touchy-Feely Coulson, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Written for the Cousy Valentine event on Tumblr - prompt: "kisses anywhere but the mouth"





	Anywhere but the mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's everybody!

She is confused. She knows the signals. It’s not the first time she has noticed when a guy is interested in her. He IS interested in her…right? She is confused.

She has eyes. She can see the way he looked at her, sometimes adoring, sometimes in worry, sometimes in deep thought; sometimes his hearteyes are so obvious she is afraid somebody else could notice it. She is not scared for her, deep inside she feels very proud to have gained the affections from a man like Phil, and when he means so much for her. But she is afraid someone else discovers it and could use it against him…like a weakness. Although she has been his weakness since the beginning, before even more complicated sentiments came up to the surface.

But then, he is lately more _touchy_ than before, by _touchy_ she means he is kissing her often, not that she complains, but that’s confusing too, because said kisses aren’t exactly on the place she wants it most.

It all started a few weeks ago, after a rough mission when she was hurt in the arm, not badly, but again she had to spend a few days in the med bay. He was there when she opened her eyes, scowling, as he was guilty about what had happened to her. She was about to say something to erase that expression from his face, but he just leaned on to give a chaste kiss on her forehead, swiftly pulling back, noticing the wide-eyed look on her.

-Now rest, we’ll talk later-

Or that time, a few days ago, first hour in the morning, she heard knocks at the door of her bunk, when she opened it, still sleepy, with bed hair, in shorts and a tank; he was there, smile plastered on his face, holding a cake for her, and saying a “Happy Birthday Daisy!”, and before she could acknowledge what he was doing, he gave her a peck on her left cheek.

It was not always weird, sometimes like when it approached the date when her mother died, and she felt depressed, and angry, and depressed again, and she used to punch the sand bag of training in the gym, to finally let herself sob, he was there to hug her, comfort her, and place a soothing kiss on her sweaty temple.

But then, sometimes it was really awkward, just like when he was fixing Lola in the hangar with Mack, all greasy and sweaty, and she just came in to give him that one piece he has been looking for a while, and that she had finally got it for him through her older contacts on the Rising Tide, and she wasn’t sure when he had been happier: when he saw her coming to him, or when he noticed the piece on her hand. Anyway, he just had held her hand in his (after cleaning it as best as he could on his jeans), and had just kissed the back of her hand while he thanked her, affectionate eyes all the way…in font of Mack.... and all the people working in the hangar.

 

She had been waiting for him for a while now, eyes on the wall in front of her, when she sensed him walking closer.

-You were looking for me? - he asked curiously when she turned her head around to look at him.

-Please sit down, we need to talk-

 


End file.
